castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Rinaldo Gandolfi (Lords of Shadow)
Rinaldo Gandolfi was a member of the Brotherhood of Light. He was a great weaponsmith and alchemist. Gandolfi is also credited as the person who created the Combat Cross from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, as well as its many upgrades. He created several attachments for it that were never sanctioned by the Brotherhood for their brutality, but left them in tombs of fallen warriors in case the Prophecy's warrior would ever need to make use of them. Background Gandolfi left the the order and went in search of the vampire that took his daughter. This journey led to him creating the Combat Cross and its upgrade Relics. In time, he hid upgrades for the weapon all over the world. Some of them, like the Spiked Chain, were considered too cruel for the nature of the order. But instead of destroying it, he hid it in one of the mausoleums of the Order. He had left the relics hidden, leaving them for any Knights of the Order who followed in his footsteps. Gandolfi had multiple apprentices, the brightest and only known one being the Toy Maker. Gandolfi disappeared on his journey, and many members wonder if his fate would ever be discovered. Rumors suggested that he was still alive, hiding in the Bones Forest near the Land of the Dead, in the guise of an old beggar. A scroll reveals that a knight had encountered him within Veros Woods. He gave off the impression of being bewildered and senile, but appeared to have a keen intelligence in his eyes. He was also known as the mastermind behind the construction of the mighty Siege Titan, the most advanced weapon of its time. Related Scrolls Notes *One of the knights of the Brotherhood of Light who fell in the Fire Cemetery had one of Gandolfi's weapons, as he described "his incredible creation". *The mystery of Gandolfi's disappearance is continued in Mirror of Fate, several dead Brotherhood knights left messages wondering what happened to him throughout the game. The game also contains several more of Gandolfi's weapon inventions, including his "last creation" which he hid inside of the Bernard family castle, a spike tip for combat crosses for breaking down doors. The game also introduces Gandolfi's former pupil, the mysterious Toy Maker. *Gandolfi's history continues in Lords of Shadow 2, although there doesn't appear to be any closure to the mystery. One possibility is that the rumors surrounding the Toy Maker being the protégé of Gandolfi could be mistaken, and it is possible that he actually is Gandolfi. There are still unanswered questions behind the Toy Maker's own identity, and lack of a name. Many of his designs are based on or continuation of Gandolfi's. Trivia *It should be noted that this may be one of the only characters (other than possibly Walter Bernhard) whose existence in the Lords of Shadow continuity and the original timeline that seems to be one and the same, since he was known to have been the creator of the Vampire Killer, however Lords of Shadow expands on his doings, stating that he manufactured several weapons to fight off creatures of darkness. Category:Lords of Shadow Category:Lords of Shadow Characters Category:Characters Category:Human